Perfectly symmetrical first meeting
by Yuki Sakurada
Summary: Death the Kid meets the love of his life for the first time. OCxKid  Akumu


Description: When Kid and Akumu first meet!

Desclamier: I don't own the Oc's or the main characters but the plot, Is mine!

A/n:This is my first battle scene so be nice!

-Perfectly symmetrical first meeting-

"Stupid. Stupid. Stupid." A young black haired woman hissed under her breath

"Akumu it's not healthy to mumble" A young brown haired woman scowled lightly

"Yea! But, Aku-chan isn't very normal." Another young black haired woman teased

"Both of you Shut up! Sadako! Rei!"

"We better hurry or we'll be late" The brown haired woman 'Rei' said worriedly

"Gee I wonder whose fault is that?" Akumu said annoyed glaring at Sadako

"Hey! It's not my fault! My alarm clock didn't wake me up!" Sadako said defensively

*RING!*

The group looked up at their school DWMA. Then at each other

"WE'RE LATE!-!-!" They all yelled in unison and ran into the school

They like every other day had a hard time trying to find their class because of all the twist and turns of the school

eventually they found their class, Sidney "Sid" Barett's home room class

They all wizzed when they got in the door

"So nice of you three to finally join us Kill, Kon, Kan, Kun." Sid said sarcastically

"Sorry Sid sensi" Akumu said after she regained her breath

"Yes. We are very sorry" Rei said

"Yea. Sorry" Sadako said

"Well if you three had been in her on time you would have known that you girls are transferring to a different class Kill, Kon, Kan, Kun"

During the 'Kill, Kon, Kan, Kun' The girls did a double take

"Huh?" They all said dumbly

"You three will be-"

"We heard you the first time!" Sadako spat

"But, We me, ah" Rei stuttered

"Why?" Akumu squeaked

"You three are late almost everyday and this class is closer to the entrance and your skill Akumu is too advanced for this class so this class is right for you." He gestured to the pathetic looking class

Akumu looked at the class and the student jumped at her gaze

She 'hmph'-ed Rei and Sadako scowled

'Scaredy cats' The two thought

'Wimps' their meister thought

"anyway you all know Ste-"

"My guardian?" Akumu said

"Yes. Your guardian"

"What about him?" Sadako and Rei chimmed

"He's your new homeroom teacher and I suggest you three get going. He doesn't tolerate tardiness Kill, Kon, Kan, Kun"

At First the girls seemed shocked: Their jaws dropped and they stood up straight

Akumu seemed first to get out of their trans "DAMN!" She spat angrily and raced out the door

Then her weapons snapped out of it "SHOOT! WAIT UP, AKUMU!"

They had a harder time finding their new class then they thought. When they finally found it they were wizzing again

"So glad you could join us, you three" Stein said in monotone

"Sorry Mr./Stein" The three girl said

Stein sighed and started writing something on the board

The three steped in the middle of the class. He finished writing their names

"Class. These three will be in our class the rest of the year. This girl-" He pointed to Akumu "-Is who I am guardian to, Akumu Elm and these two-" He pointed to Rei and Sadako "- Are her weapons Rei and Sadako." He said in monotone

"I'm Akumu Elm" She said in monotone

"I'm Rei." She waved at them

"I'm Sadako!" She waved like an idiot

"Wow. She acts just like Stein" A student said

"No I/She don't/doesn't" Stein and Akumu said in the same tone

The class sweat dropped

"Now you three will..." He looked at the class

"...Next where Kid should usually be" Stein pointed to three empty chairs next to three more empty chairs

They all walked up there and sat down and Stein started his lesson

"pst! Aku!" Sadako whispered

"what?" Akumu said unconserned

"There's so many empty chairs" Rei joined in

Akumu looked around 'There right' She thought

There were seven empty seats by Akumu's count

"Can anyone tell me why Soul, Maka, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz and Patti are not with us?" Stein interupted their train of thought

A student with pink hair raised her hand

"Yes? Kim?"

"Soul, Maka, Black*Star, and Tsubaki were sent by Shinigami-sama to investigate a rumor about kinshin eggs. And Kid, Liz, and Patti went home said something about a picture frame."

Akumu raised her eyebrow. Rei and Sadako looked at each other.

"I see. Well enough of that. Today we're gonna dissect a rare species of frog" You could detect a hint of happyness in Steins voice

The class groaned

* * *

Meanwhile...

"It was just my imagination" Kid said with a hint of joy

"NOW! Can we go?" Liz said annoyed

"yes"

"YAAAAAH!"Patti said happily

* * *

Back to school...

"I have enough of this at home and now I have to deal with it at school." Akumu stated annoyed

"I hate frogs. Especially dead ones" Sadako said

"I love frogs!" Rei chimed

Akumu rolled her eyes and shook her head lightly

"Now everyone" Stein announced getting the students attention

"I am going to evaluate our new students skill. So everybody outside!"

* * *

20 minutes later...

"Now everybody! Akumu is in position and both her partners are now weapons and scense I don't expect any of you to face her: we are have a drawing of who will face her" Stein announced

The class groaned

"Now let's see who-"

"WE'RE HERE!" Seven separate voices said

"you seven are late" Stein shouted

"We are sor-"

"never mind just write your names for the drawing"

They gave him a confused look but, did it

From behind a curtain Akumu took a look at the new comers: One with snowy white hair, One with sandy blond hair, A blue haired one, one with a long pony tail, two with dark blonde hair, and one with black hair and three small stripes

'They don't look like anything special' Akumu thought

"Let's kick their butts!" Sadako said confedently as a Axe in her right hand

"Yes. Let's!" Rei said as a Machete in her left hand

"Let's" Akumu said confidently and got into a battle stance

* * *

In the death room...

Shinigami watched as Stein shook the box filled with students names curiously wondering 'who would get pick' and 'who were they faceing'

* * *

"What is this about anyway?" Maka said annoyed

"Well if you had all been here earlier you would know...but, I'm in a good mood so I'll tell you"

The students looked shocked

"What?" Stein said annoyed

"When are you ever in a good mood?" Patti said curiously

"hmph. I'm in a good mood because-"

"You dissected something" Liz interrupted with a shiver

"no. I-"

"found something symmetrical?" Kid said happily

"You know what?"

"Is it a giraffe?" Patti asked

"THAT'S IT! I WAS GOING TO DO A DRAWING! But, Kid you get to fight her today!" Stein said angrily

"'Her'?" the group said confused

"We got a new student today and Stein is going to evaluate her strength" Kim said

"I don't think Kid will be able to touch her though" Jacqueline said

"I agree" Kim said

"what do you mean?" Kid seethed

"you'll see" They both said

"All right Kid go right in the center" Stein instructed

Kid, Liz, and Patti did so

"And now get your weapons ready. Hers are already ready"

"got ya!" Liz shouted

"Transform" Patti sang

They transformed and landed in kids hands

"And now. **START AKUMU**!" Stein shouted the last part

A figure jumped out from behind the curtain and aimed for kids side with an axe. He blocked it easily with Liz but the figure was fast he couldn't get a good aim on her! She tried to hit his other side with the base of her machete but, Kid blocked that to. He finally got her in his target range and he shot both guns. He missed but, had made her stop moving so fast and stopped enough for every one to get a good look at her. The student who had just gotten to the class their jaws dropped.

Kidd was about to shoot again but, "!"

Akumu ran up and hit the side of his face with both weapons.

Kid went flying landing hard on the pavement

"Kid! What the-?" Liz didn't get to finish

Akumu hit him again in the stomach with the pole part of her weapons. Kid was sent flying again and hit the wall then fell to the ground. He got up and started coughing up blood. "Kid! What are you doing?-! Why don't you hit her?" Liz shouted in her gun form

"Look at her" Kid said in a weak voice

Patti and Liz glanced at her

She didn't look like much at first but, she was surprising them all: Her black hair blew with the wind looking like black wheat, framed her heart shaped face, her piercing violet eyes were firm and fiery, her lips were in what seemed to be in a permanent scowl, her clothes were almost contridicting to her mysterious looks, she wore a mint green shirt with a graphic of shinigami's face on it, a pair of dark blue pants, and a pair of brown shoes.

"What about her?" Patti asked

"She's..."

An imaginary line ran down Akumu's body

"...Perfectly symetrical" Kid said dreamily

"WHAT!" Liz shouted

Akumu ran and quickly hit the left side of his face with the side of the machete sending him flying again she ran over and hit him on the other side of the face with the side of the axe.

She seemed to be getting more and more annoyed at him and she stopped suddenly giving kid a chance to stand up

She suddenly threw her axe and machete and ran twords him and punched him on the left side of his face, hard

He dropped Liz and Patti as he fell

"...ow" Kid groaned

Akumu looked down at him "You are an idiot" she spat

"Wha?"

"An idiot that doesn't even defend himself"

"huh?"

"I hate idiots as much as I hate wimps and I don't care what Stein says I'm not fighting an idiot" She scoweled and walked in the opposite direction Rei and Sadako fallowing close behind

Kid seemed to be in some kinda trans not even Patti's poking or Liz shakeing him seem to wake him up

"What a woman" He thought as he lied there

* * *

15 minutes later...

Akumu really did a number on kid:

Two scrachted cheeks, slashes on his chest and back, and two black eyes. All that damage in under 10 minutes.

But, he managed not to put a scratch on her. He was glad to him hurting her would be like 'scratching a piece of priceless art'

Kid, Liz, and Patti went back to their class and Kid sighed happily

"You got your ass kick by a girl and your happy about it?" Black*Star said as if it was the news of the centery

"Yes I am and Yes I did" Kid stated

Black*Star looked about to say something but, the door opened and Akumu walked in

"We're back!" The three chimmed

Akumu looked at her new seat but ended up makeing eye contact with kid, he waved at her, she scowled and pulled her teammates in a huddle and they began whispearing

"...but,..."

"I don't..."

"Why...I?"

"No" Her teamates said

She humphed and sat next to Kid who started beaming at her. She scowled and looked away from him

Stein looked at Kid and Akumu and frowned

* * *

Death Room...

Shinigami looked through the window looking at the scowling girl who had beaten his son and then his beaming son. Put his finger in the middle of his face as if he was thinking hard.

* * *

"This is going to be interesting" They both thought as they looked at the teenagers

* * *

Hey Everybody! SO what did you think? I just want to let all of you know all the credit of the three oc's goes to Raye-Myers666 on Deviantart. But, This part of the plot belongs to me! And for Kid and the other characters...Yen press+ I think. I hope you liked it and I hope you liked it most of all Raye! Thank you for reading


End file.
